The present invention is related to optical sheets and backlight assemblies that include optical sheets.
Display devices may be classified into active type display devices, such as an organic light emitting display device, and passive type display devices, such as a liquid crystal display device. Since a display panel of a passive type display device typically does not generate light, the passive type display device requires a backlight assembly to provide light to the display panel.
A backlight assembly may include a light source, a light guide panel, and a plurality of optical sheets. The optical sheets serve to diffuse and condense incident light.
Since conventional optical sheets have the same shape, it is difficult for workers to clearly distinguish different optical sheets when assembling display devices. As a result, the arrangement orders of some optical sheets may be incorrect in some display devices, which may not function properly.